


Indulge Me

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [125]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Canon-ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: For mini drabble - Caroline leaning back against Klaus in a bubble bath as they discuss their "hopes, dreams, everything they want in life" (hehe TVD 3x15 reference).//Klaus also hates bubble baths, especially this one cause Caroline has put way too much bubble bath in. But they need some quality time together so he'll do it for Caroline
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 65





	Indulge Me

Grimacing at the slide of bubbles down his arm, Klaus couldn’t help a thrill of pride at the way Caroline made herself comfortable against him. Their bath was large enough for a whole host of guests, yet she preferred to nestle into his chest. “You poured too much again, sweetheart.”

“I humbly disagree,” she answered, not sounding humble at all. “Even you have to admit that this is nice.”

He slid his arms around her waist, sighing at the warmth of the water. “This is lovely, if I weren’t being strangled by the manufactured essence of lavender.”

“Snob.”

It wouldn’t do to argue an accurate accusation, so Klaus decided to ignore it altogether. “Since I have you here,” he murmured against her ear, delighting in the slight shiver she gave, “You never did tell me.”

Caroline looked over her shoulder, meeting his eyes with confusion. “Tell you what?”

Smirking, he kissed her lightly. “Your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life.”

“Ugh,” she groaned, “you rebuff a guy ten years ago, and he tosses his old lines back in your face.”

“I’m waiting.” He nuzzled into her neck, just avoiding the sticky mess of bubbles that lingered there. “I do hope I feature in some of them.”

Her grin spread wide despite her attempts to hide it. “A few,” she conceded. “But if I’m spitting out hopes and dreams, you have to, too.”

“Ladies first.”

And they wasted a long while in the tub, trading images of the homes they wanted to call their own, the adventures they longed to take on, even the people they planned to find. “I want to meet Bonnie’s kids,” Caroline said, her voice wistful as she played with his pruny fingers. “And her grandkids, and their kids, and so on. I want her surrounded by family, and for them to know I’m just a call away.”

“I suppose I want Rebekah to have a love like this,” Klaus added, his lips brushing her shoulder. “Someone I can trust with my sister’s heart, and our family’s well-being.”

“That sounded suspiciously like growth,” Caroline teased, her hands dropping beneath the water to stroke his thighs. “I think my biggest dream is to find a way to enjoy life everyday, forever. And I think you’re a big part of that.”

He pulled her close, savoring the complete peace he felt with her. “I love you.”

Leaning up, she kissed him with a soft, soft sigh. “I love you, too.”


End file.
